


Grind

by liathach (tselina)



Series: Sequence - Syntactic Sugar [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Hot Doggin', Intercrural Sex, M/M, Thighs, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tselina/pseuds/liathach
Summary: "You’re bossy. Who’s in charge again?"Blackwatch Era Reyes/McCree PWP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A present for [sassanids](http://archiveofourown.org/users/albion), inspired by us bitching about our day jobs!
> 
>  **An old fashioned caveat:** Please don't read if you don't want to read supervisors/subordinates do the Thing, and if you particularly don't like this pairing for that reason!! Also, even though Gabe calls Jesse "kid", Jesse isn't a slip of a thing anymore, either, he's like, in his twenties. It's all good. Forgive the cheesy title, too. Without further ado...

"I used to do this, too," Gabriel says, arm dangling over Jesse's cubicle wall. "All this backlog from before digital became exclusive. Me and Morrison. Stuck feeding this shit through scanners, correcting misprints."

"It's still boring as fuck, Boss," Jesse complains.

"Language." Gabriel flicks Jesse's ear, right on the gold stud. "At least while you're working."

Jesse holds his earlobe, nose wrinkling. "Never got on to me before. 'Sides, you curse while you're working."

"In the _field_. This is an office. We need to be civil, here. For the normies."

"'Normies'," Jesse mutters. "God, you're old. And there ain't anyone here in the first place. It's a ghost town."

"Look," Gabriel says, pushing away, walking behind Jesse's seat, "you're the one who decided to break his leg in two different places, doing some stupid show-off stunt."

"Angie gave me the all-clear!"

"Doesn't mean I want you back in the field _right_ away."

"I could be doin' so much else, so why am I doin' _this_ , Boss?" Jesse leans back, looking up at Gabriel, eyes widening. _The ol' puppydog eyes,_ as Jack would say. "Aren't there like, Blackwatch inventory reports I could be sortin' out, instead?"

"Nope," Gabriel says, sliding his hands down Jesse's shirt. "Because if you were doing _that_ , I couldn't do _this_."

Jesse sits straight up in is chair with a hiccup. " _Boss_ ," he gasps, as Gabriel's fingers grip the front of his jeans for a good squeeze.

“Boss, _what?_ ” Gabriel can see the younger man’s dusky skin grow darker with a flush, his mouth open with the stutter of breath.

“Some’un’ll,” Jesse says, “some’un’ll find us--”

“You said yourself there _ain’t anyone_ here,” Gabriel taunts, unzipping Jesse’s fly and palming him through his black briefs, then slaps his belly lightly. “C’mon, kid, get up and get those pants down.”

Jesse’s shoulders roll. “We really ain’t go time for that kinda mess,” he says. He stands anyway.

Gabriel swats at his rear, turning him around. “You’re bossy. Who’s in charge again?”

Jesse hops a little, letting his pants drop to his knees. “We’re gonna ruin all this damn paperwork,” he says.

“I should commend you for your commitment to your job, Agent McCree,” Gabriel says, “but you’re being pretty insubordinate.”

“Yeah, but you like it that way, _baws_ ,” Jesse drawls and throws a little smirk behind him while Gabriel begins to make work of his own trousers.

Jesse braces himself against the desk, and Gabriel behind him. The younger man is right -- they don’t have time for a full show, because as deserted as this place is, there _is_ lot of mess involved. But there’s always a good alternative. Gabriel leans flush on Jesse’s back and settles his mouth against his ear.

“Present yourself, soldier,” he says.

Jesse rocks his rear back automatically. Gabriel gets Jesse’s underwear down just under his knees, keeping his legs together. Jesse wavers, but manages to stay upright. Gabriel’s proud -- the kid knows a thing or two about balance by now, even on a freshly healed leg.

“This good, Boss?” Jesse asks, breathy and coy.

“Real good,” Gabriel says. He strokes himself to warm up and positions his cock, sliding it right beneath the swell of Jesse’s ass, right between his clenched thighs.

Jesse shudders. He’s clearly losing his cool. “Y’know, maybe -- maybe we should just make that mess --”

“Nah, this is still pretty good,” Gabriel chuckles, adjusting again to angle his cock just so. Jesse whines as the tip of Gabriel’s cock brushes his balls, wiggling back. “Ooof, niiice and fuckin’ tight.”

Jesse hits his fist on the table. "Oh, fuck, Boss, c’mon.”

“Mmm come on what,” Gabriel says, sliding his dick out, riding it up McCree’s asscheeks, the head teasing the younger man’s hole. “Come on you? Now you’re real intent on making tidying up hard for yourself --”

“ _Boss_ \--”

They get into a rhythm quickly, just as they do in the field, knowing each other’s tells and tics. This activity is far more preferable than what they get up to during working hours. The old desk shifts under the strain of Jesse’s movement, the cubicle walls clattering as Gabriel speeds up.

“Boss, c’mon, don’t -- don’t just --”

“Don’t just what?” Gabriel says, nipping at Jesse’s ear.

Jesse’s voice cracks. “If you ain’t puttin’ it in me, at least let me fuckin’ _feel_ it!”

Jesse lifts one leg up, shaking, steady, just enough to expose himself further. Gabriel grabs his ankle, pulls the younger man’s leg in to create a neat little “v” of thigh and groin, and begins thrusting again. _Not as tight, but still good._ Gabriel’s cockhead bumps rough up and down Jesse’s neglected cock, dragging precome.

The younger man whimpers, completely unashamed of his small and needy noises, ones that he knows Gabriel likes, his own weapon against all this teasing. It makes Gabriel relent, just a little. He reaches over Jesse’s hip to press their cocks against the other, both of them groaning with the touch, and already Jesse’s balls are tight with his nearing release.

Gabriel squeezes his balls to stop him. “You really, _really_ want to make a mess on the desk, don’t you, kid?”

“No sir --”

Gabriel hauls the younger man up flush against him, Jesse’s back to his chest, and pumps Jesse’s cock until it erupts on his stomach and his uniform top. When he’s done, Gabriel lets him drop back down to the desk, Jesse’s legs twitching as he tries his best from sliding to the floor in a human puddle. Gabriel slaps his cock against Jesse’s backside, rubbing it flat over the lower curve of his spine, and when he come he does all over the swell of Jesse’s ass and the back of the younger man’s thighs.

“There,” Gabriel says, huffing and running a hand through his hair. “Looks like the paperwork is safe.”

“Uhh-huhh,” Jesse says, grinning sleepily, swaying his hips back and forth, inviting again. “Can’t say the same for my clothes, tho’. Might need to go change, if you'd like to join --"

Gabriel pulls up the younger agent’s trousers by the belt loop, mess and all. Jesse squawks and gets a sharp, fond slap on his ass before he can protest. “Well, looks like you can get back to work, soldier.”

“ _What?_ ” Jesse’s head snaps up, wide eyes staring at Gabriel over his shoulder. “After that --? Boss!”

“You heard me,” Gabriel says, wiping any of his mess on the tail of Jesse’s untucked shirt. “Get to it, soooldier.”

Jesse swears, long and creative and insubordinate as hell. Gabriel lets it lie, slaps his ass again, and leaves Jesse to a less exciting kind of grind.


End file.
